


Twisted Nightmare

by avenge1970



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry!Tony, But he doesn't care, Captain America 3: Civil War - Freeform, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Civil War Team Iron Man, Dark, Deal With It, Death, Fix-It in Tony's way, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Innocent!Steve, M/M, Multi, Murder, No Steve Bashing tho, Not A Fix-It, Oblivious!Avengers, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Poor Tony, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Revenge, So do I, Tony didn't regret anything, Tony is done with all the shits, Tony might be insane, divided we die, not so dark fic, nothing can be fix, quite evil!Tony, the damage is done, united we stand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenge1970/pseuds/avenge1970
Summary: When Tony was left in that bunker, he didn't wait for the death to come. Instead, Tony stood up. There are still things to do. Tony is done at everything. Except for one.And he's planning to finish it. Now or never.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how this got to my head. This might be short. Anyway, enjoy!

Hours later and Tony was still in Siberia. Still in that Hydra Base. Still in his broken suit. Tony wanted just to let it go. Let everything go. But as he thought about everything, about their Civil War, about Steve, about Rhodey, about the Avengers, about Barnes, about Steve, about everyone and everything.

Something inside Tony screamed. His body might be cold and frozen now but his brain was working hard. Everything burned.

Then, Tony stood up (barely) and somehow made his way home.

 

§*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**§

 

How dare they. How dare they. HOW FUCKING DARE THEY!

How dare Steve and his whole holy friends do that.

How dare Clint blame everything at Tony. 

How dare Natasha betray him.

How dare Sam avoid that. Rhodey almost died! 

How dare Wanda walk away like that; acting like a poor little kid. 

How dare Barnes kill his parents. His mom for godsake! 

 

And how dare Steve. Steve. The shittiest lying liar ever.

 

How dare Steve side with Barnes when he knew that Barnes had killed his parents.

How dare Steve punch him. Tony was just doing the right thing! What was that? Him tearing apart the Avengers?

How dare Steve throw all those years they spent together only for Barnes! 

How dare Steve, saying that he loved Tony so much, betray him. Lied to him. So that's all fake?!

How dare Steve leave him, alone tired battered dying, in that fucking Hydra base! In the middle of nowhere! His suit was broken and the snow was freezing. 

 

They put all the blame on him. Of course. Because, who else? Tony Stark is evil, a villain who was supposed to die. 

Everyone always made him a villain. You know what, he'll show them. They wanted him to be a villain? Fine. FINE. Tony will gladly be the villain to them. He's going to show to all those arrogant stubborn bastard what a villain is. 

 

No one messes with Tony Stark and gets away with it. No fucking one.

 

It was late midnight, months later after the Civil War, when Tony planned everything.

Just with the company of his vodka bottles and some scrap papers and pen.

(He muted FRIDAY. Didn't want anyone to know about this)

 

§*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**§

 

Tony rarely went out of his house. He didn't care about his company anymore, after all Pepper is still the CEO. He wasn't Iron Man anymore (no he didn't give up his suit. He just... stopped) 

Turns out the people didn't trust him. They didn't want him because he was well, him. They want Captain America back. Cause Steve was always the real righteous hero. 

Bring back Captain America! 

When a group of supervillains decided that it was a perfect time to do their villainy job (they're really smart, aren't they?), the Government had no choice but call the superheroes on the run.

And that was how Captain America and his friends were back. 

 

§*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**§

 

Tony was alone in the Aven--- Stark Tower. The TV was on but Tony paid no attention to it. Instead, he was working on his phone, working for something.

The next news caught his attention. It was about the New Avengers lead by no one else but Steve fucking Rogers. 

They were fighting over millions of sticky disgusting centipedes (where the hell did that come from?) 

Steve was throwing his shield (Tony gave it back cause' why would he need that anyway?), Barnes was shooting the centipedes with his sniper, Natasha was zapping them with he Widow bites, Clint was throwing arrows, Wanda was flicking her finger with red fluid flowed around and Sam was flying with his falcon wings around. 

 

Great. Perfect timing for his plans.

 

Tony swiped the screens at his phone and clicked. 

He looked at the live news on the TV. The faces of his former friends were confused and they were frowning as they touched their ears. Their com.

 

'Ah, it seems that the Avengers communication system is off. What could possibly happen? How will...'

 

Tony gave no shit about the reporter as he saw his will-be victim. Casually, Tony swiped his finger and he looked at the holograms in front of him. He brought his phone to the centre of the hologram, typed in some codes and hit a button.

"BAM!" Tony calmly muttered as he watched Sam Wilson aka The Falcon fall. His wings seemed to have a problem and were now on fire. 

 

'Everything is--- OH MY GOD! Falcon has fallen down. Mr Wilson is now falling down from an altitude of 700 metres high. Oh my god, could his friends save him or....'

 

Tony had always checked everything before engaging his plan. Due to their coms off, the others were way too far from Sam. No one could save him. Not Natasha. Not Barnes. Not Steve.

Tony was right. From his TV, Tony saw that Sam fell down with a dangerous speed and hit the ground hard. As in really hard. 

 

For the next few weeks, the papers and news was all about the fallen Avenger. Was it an accident? Or had someone plan the murder?

 

Tony sipped his alcohol slowly.  
1 down.  
6 more to go.

 

§*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**§

 

Tony surprisingly attended Sam Wilson's funeral. It was a private funeral and only few people came. Strangely, Tony was accepted by the security (money could really buy your way in).

When he walked in, everyone was looking at him. Of course. Why would Tony Stark be here?

It was a total awkward silent before Captain oh-mighty broke it.

"T-Tony! Why... I... You..." Steve stuttered and was flustered by Tony's presence. 

So did the others. Oh and they too looked at him with that angry glares. 

Tony bit his lips and looked at everyone sadly, "Hey... I.. I'm just.." he sighed and spoke again, "I wanna say I'm sorry. Sorry for your loss."

They looked at him with different gazes. Some angry, confused, irritated, happy, etc.

Steve was taken aback and awkwardly walked to him. "Ah, I... thanks. Thank you. Glad you could join us. Here, take a seat." Steve gestured at a chair beside him. 

Tony nodded his head and made his way there. Natasha was giving a speech about how Sam was very kind, helping her and Steve during the Winter Soldier incident.

Next, Barnes went up and gave speech about how Sam was always bothering him, how he was like a brother to him, blah blah blah.

Steve didn't go to the podium. Maybe he had already given his speech. Eh, whatever.

After the speech was done, there was a 15 minutes break to talk to the others before they finally closed the coffin.

"So um.. you're here." Steve looked hesitantly at Tony. "Tony look, I am really sor--"

"No. Don't Steve." Tony interrupted him. Everyone was now gathering and listened to Tony. "I am the one who should say sorry. I... I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you that time. I'm sorry that I blame Barnes when he was actually brainwashed. I'm sorry to suddenly went rogue and attacked all of you guys. I.. I came here to apologise."

They were taken aback at Tony's sudden apologise. They looked at each other. Wanda was still quite annoyed. Natasha was... blank as usual. Clint was frowning, clearly didn't care. Barnes's face looks like he wanted to either punch Tony out or just wanted to get over with all of this. And Steve was ready to patted his back.

He was right.

Steve was ready to pat his back and hugged him for few seconds before releasing the awkward hug. "Of course we forgive you, Tony! Actually some isn't your fault. I too was wrong for keeping it as a secret. I'm sorry. So... friends?"

Tony broke into a smile, "Yeah. Hell yeah." Steve offered him a cake and Tony cautiously took it. They bonded for a few minutes and cried together for Sam's death.

A big picture of Sam Wilson was hanging there. He was smiling with his Falcon suit. Tony should've feel guilty; coming to his funeral, acted as if he was sorry when he totally isn't.

 

Instead, Tony Stark was thinking about his second mission.

 

 

Who shall be the next lucky one? 

 

§*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**§

 

Turns out, the others hadn't trust him so much. They didn't invite him to join the 'New Avengers'. Meh, whatever. Like he cared. Months later, after they got over Sam's death, they invited him to an afterparty.

Namely, Steve fucking Rogers.

Oh, poor innocent Steve. Did he really think just because of a letter, flip-phone and him present in Sam's funeral means that they're friends again?

Ck, ck. How idiotic.

Anyway, back to the afterparty. Steve called him that evening to join them. Tony immediately agreed and put on his suit (no, not Iron Man suit). Back in his mind, he knew what to do there. Let's just hope his soon-to-be victim still kept on doing his hobby in the afterparty.

The afterparty was held in the Avengers Compund. God, he missed this place. That big 'A' symbol made him nostalgic. But of course, good things won't last. And there's no way stopping Tony this time. 

"Hi guys." Tony entered the big family room. Everyone was here. Well except the poor dead guy. Haha. Steve saw him and walked to him, "Wow, Tony. You're.. you're not late!" Steve looked so surprise that Tony wanted to kiss him like he used to. Back in those good days.

Tony smiled, "Yeah, I know." Just then the music was getting louder and the beat was so loud. "Drink?" Steve asked and offered him a glass of alcohol.

"I don't like being handed things. And besides," Tony said, "did you just offered me alcohol? You? Seriously?" Tony mocked gasped.

Steve laughed softly, "Yep. Just this time." Steve put the glass down to a table. Tony took it and drank it slowly as he looked around.

Wanda was sitting beside Vision. And wow, did Vision wear a tux? Wanda was also using a beautiful dress. Wow. Is this some sort of high school prom? Really?

Barnes and Natasha were talking in Russian. They sat at the tall chair of the bar table. Clint was playing cards with Scott. T'Challa wasn't here. Thank god, Tony didn't need more guest duh.

"Everyone." Steve spoke with his best 'Captain America' voice. Immediately everyone stopped their activities and looked at Steve. "Now that we're all here. Let's start the party!" Steve grinned happily. 

Years ago, Tony was the one who'd say that. Then everyone would get so drunk except for Steve. Steve being Steve, would complain and huff angrily. Hah..good days...

Back in the present day, Steve walked to Bucky and Natasha, joining their talk. Tony, who had nothing to do, chose to join Clint and Scott playing cards.

"Hey bro. Mind if I join?" Tony asked at the two guys. Who had children. So... dads? "Mmm... okay." Scott awkwardly said. Tony sat beside Clint as Clint shuffled the card.

 

\---

 

Around 45 minutes later, they had turned the game to a strip poker. And don't ask Tony what had happened. It just... happen. 

Tony was only wearing his tank top and boxers, Clint wearing only boxers amd Scott still had his shirt on. Damn, the guy was good.

By then, everyone in the room was really drunk except for the two super soldiers; Steve and Bucky. And Tony of course. He just acted like he's drunk.

"Oi people," Scott drunkly stood up and caught everyone's attention, "wanna see magic?" 

"Yes! Yeahyeahyeahyeah!!!" They slurred. Scott grinned and took out a bottle of soda. He drank the soda quickly and wiped his mouth. "Look." Scott then pressed and grumbled the soda can.

"You see, using my magic I'm going to make it full like a new ones!" Scott narrowed his eyes and did some weird hand moves. Seconds later, 'magically' the soda can was back as new. 

"Woah!" Their jaws fell. 

Scott then wrapped his fingers at the mouth of the can. He then showed it to everyone. "Look! It hasn't even been open!" It was true. The can was still sealed. To prove it more, Scott shook the can and opened it. The soda burst out straight to his face.

Tony scoffed. He, of course, knew the trick. It's a high school 'magic' duh.

But the others were stunned and they clapped their hands. "Wow dude, how'd you do that?" Clint asked. "Secret." Scott stuck out his tongue.

Clint rolled his eyes. "Yeah well. My turn." Clint took out his bow and arrows. "I bet you can't precisely like me. Come on, pick a target. Stark, you tell me." Clint turned to Tony.

"Uh... that one?" Tony pointed to a small hole in the chandelier. Clint nodded his head, "easy bro." He pulled the quiver and shot an arrow. 'Surprising' it went straight to the hole. Wow! Bullseye!

The others clapped their hands. From the corner of his eyes, he saw that Natasha was rolling her eyes. Steve was shaking his head but still he laughed. Steve and Bucky then went outside for a moment to take a new bottle of wine. Vision and Wanda were playing quizzes with each other. And Tony continued to sip his drink.

"That's quite easy. Try shooting the door knob hole." Scott said. "Okay." Clint walked to the position and clumsily tripped. He gave a dumb smile as he got up. With full confidence, Clint pulled his bow, ready to aim and he shot. 

Alas, it didn't turn that well. For the first 1 metre, it looked good but suddenly the arrow was U-turning like a boomerang. Clint was too drunk to realise what happened before the arrow jabbed at its target.

 

Right in the middle of Clint's eyes. His forehead.

 

His eyes were wide open and blood was everywhere. Clint gave a strange sound before he fell hard to the ground.

"CLINT!!!" Steve and Bucky came in the right time and their eyes widen as they saw the already dead Avenger.

"Woah. He's dead..?" Scott slurred and walked to the dead body. Bucky gritted his teeth and threw ice from the wine bottle he brought to Scott and other drunken people.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Clint?" Natasha walked and kneeled beside Clint. "Clint? Wake up! Clint! CLINT! AGENT BARTON!! WAKE UP ASSHOLE!!!" 

That was the first time Tony saw her emotionless mask break. That was the first time he saw her crying, so broken. 

Steve joined to kneel beside Clint as everyone gathered around. Tony reached for Clint's pulse in his neck. He frowned then shook his head. "He.. Clint.. He-- he's dead..." Tony choked out and tears began to drop.

That night the Avengers mourn for their teammates death. Everyone cried, sobbed and were speechless. The party was abandoned and they didn't even move from their position. They stayed there as they thought of both Clint and Sam.

Except for Tony. He smirked as his plan was going smoothly. He had secretly attached a device in one of Clint's arrows. Tony knew Clint was going to show off his 'great' ability since that was his hobby. Tony sat there; thinking of the next guy. 

 

 

Or should he start with the woman now?

 

§*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*§

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to katie for fixing my mistakes here :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Howard was an ass but at least he taught something important to Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small update about Tony's childhood.

Anthony Edward Stark was six when his father taught him a very important lesson.

 

He was six when he saw his father, Howard Stark, commit a real crime right in front of him.

 

He was six when he saw his father kill someone. Murder.

 

It was late night when his father had strangely not been so drunk and invited Tony to join him. Tony, who was näive and in need of his father approval and attention, happily jumped, stopped his reading, changed his shirt and hopped in the car. Both Tony and Howard didn't tell Maria and Jarvis about it. 

 

"Boys bonding time. Father and son." Howard had said when Tony curiously asked.

 

It was a quite long ride, 1 hour was boring for Tony. But this was the first time his father had asked him out. Howard didn't talk during the ride. His face was a bit furious and Tony was too afraid to ask why. So, Tony stared out at the sky through the window. 

 

Finally they arrived at the place. Tony clearly didn't expect an abandoned old warehouse to be a 'father-son bonding' place. It was scary. Really, really scary. 

 

There's a guy in black suit waiting for them outside the warehouse. Howard talked for a minute with the guy and Tony stood awkwardly behind. He had began to regret joining his father here. He hated this place.

 

"Come on, Anthony." Howard hissed and they went inside the creepy warehouse. The light was dim inside but Tony could clearly saw a man tied down to a chair there. 

 

The man was in his 40s, Tony assumed. He was wearing a grey suit but there was no tie. His face was bleeding and bruises were visible. The man also looked angry. And terrified.

 

"Stay here, Anthony." Howard told him and Tony obligied. 

 

Howard and his bodyguard stood right in front of the beaten man.

 

Howard laughed in a tone that Tony hated, "Well, well, well. If it isn't for Mr. Frenko. Not so good there, eh?"

 

"Fuck you." The man glared angrily at Howard.

 

Howard slapped the man hard, "That's not the answer I want. Where's the file?"

 

Tony wished that the man just gave his father whatever he wants so that this would end and Tony could go home. He should've been sleeping peacefully now. 

 

However, the man spat right at Howard's face. Howard's eyes darkened and he was getting angry. Tony knew exactly that expression.

 

Howard wiped his face and in a blink of an eye, he struck the man with his fist. Tony could hear the cracking sound that followed next.

 

"Give. Me. The. Goddamn. File." Howard clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes.

 

The man coughed blood but still he stubbornly said, "Never."

 

From his pocket, Howard took out a knife. Medium-size but is extremely sharp.

 

Tony didn't like where this is going.

 

"Let's see what you say after you lose a finger, hmm?" Howard's voice was dangerous and pulled the man's -- Mr. Frenko's-- hand. Howard picked the pointed finger and slitted it slowly.

 

The scream was horrible. Tony closed his ears but he didn't stop looking. He didn't even know why.

 

"Stop! Fuck! StOP!!! AARRGGHHH!!!" Mr. Frenko cried. His finger was full of blood until--

 

It was off. The screams were so horrifying. Tony was feeling so sick.

 

"I'm waiting for your answer." Howard smiled cruelly.

 

The man shook his head furiously, "I don't know. I don't have it. PLEASE. JUST STOP IT!" He had tears in his eyes.

 

Howard made a "tsk tsk" sound. At the corner of his eyes, he could see that Tony was watching.

 

"Watch and learn, son." Howard said coldly.

 

Tony watched as his father played with the knife before stabbing it hard with lots of power right into the man's heart.

 

The man gave strangled voice and coughed blood for the last time. His body was then stiff with eyes opened wide. 

 

The dead guy was even more scary than all those horror movies.

 

Howard smirked and stabbed him over and over again. Howard, god knows what the hell was he thinking, craved 'SI' symbol at the man's back. Blood was pooling around and it was such a traumatic scene. For more satisfaction, Howard kicked the dead guy a few good times.

 

Tony stood there, frozen. His mouth was parted and eyes were wide. Tears were forming and he wiped them quickly. His dad would be mad if he saw tears. Tony could even be the NEXT dead guy.

 

"Clean this mess." Howard ordered his bodyguard with a bored voice. He turned his heels and walked towards Tony.

 

"Let's go, Anthony." Howard pulled his son's hand and dragged him out. They went back to the car but Howard didn't start to drive. He only turned on the engine.

 

Then Howard turned to look at Tony. His eyes were cold and calculating. And dangerous. "Anthony, that thing you saw just now... you can't tell that to anyone. Not your mom. Not even Jarvis."

 

Tony nodded his head. He just wanna go home. For godsake, why can't they just go home now?!

 

"Listen here, boy." Howard whispered, "We, Starks, are meant to do those thing. Especially to the people who betrayed us. Get it? Feel no remorse to do that when people betrayed us. Stark men are made of iron." 

 

Tony was shaking now but he still managed to nod his head.

 

"Remember that." Howard then paid no more attention to Tony. They stayed still for 3 minutes until Tony dared to ask, "Why.. why aren't we going, dad?"

 

Howard ignored him and stared at the warehouse again. A minute later, the bodyguard got out of the warehouse and walked to their car. Howard slid the window down.

 

"Everything's under control, sir." The bodyguard said. "The body?" Howard asked. "Has been taken care, sir." The bodyguard again said with the same tone. 

 

Howard then smiled, "Ah, thank you so much. You know I really like you but," Howard's hand swiftly slipped to his pocket and took out a new product of Stark Industries gun.

 

Tony knew what would happen next. He wanted to scream "No dad! Don't do it!" But nothing got out. He just looked at his father in disbelief. And fear. Yes, Tony was very, very scared.

 

Howard pulled the trigger very quickly that the bodyguard didn't even notice. Well, it was dark. Poor guy. He totally didn't see that coming. The thump sound of the fallen body was clearly heard by Tony. 

 

Howard sighed as he carried the dead man and put him at the car's backseat. The blood was spilling and it stained the car seat.

 

"There's no need of an eyewitness, son. Eliminate them all. Don't ever miss a single one." Howard muttered. 

 

Finally, finally, they drove away from the warehouse. But before they went home, Howard stopped at a lake, put on his gloves, then threw the dead body there. It was midnight so no one was around. 

 

When they arrived home, Howard had warned Tony simply by putting his pointed finger at his mouth. Tony understood and didn't say anything. He climbed to his bed carefully and pulled the blanket over him.

 

That night Tony cried and cried and cried. He also had nightmares about it.

 

"It's in our genes, Tony. The Starks genes. Runs in the family." Tony would always remember Howard's words. 

 

Days later, the news talked about the floating dead body. The polices once came to their house but Howard could give a perfect alibi so he was cleared from the police watch. The case remained unsolved and was abandoned. 

 

Eventhough Howard was an ass, he did teach Tony some meaningful things. Things that no one ever told him. 40 years had passed and Tony still remembered every detail of it. 

 

So that was why Tony wasn't stopping now. No, oh no. The Avengers would pay the price for betraying him. He's Tony fucking Stark. A Stark.

 

He smirked with an evil glint in his eyes when he had set his next victim.

 

 

Hello, Natalia Alianova Romanova.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I'll update next week! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is enjoying everything now.

 

 

Tony's gonna kill Natasha next and that's final. ' _W_ _hy?'_ you might ask. Cause' it just seemed to be pretty fun. I mean, come on. She's a deathly assassin. How to kill her? How to make others not suspicious? Get it now? Fun right?

 

What a challenge, eh?

 

Tony waited patiently for a year. Patient is the key. Like what Zemo said. And Tony had lots of patient and experience.

 

During that time, the New Avengers had became a bit closer with him. They'd meet every week or once in two weeks. They seemed to be happy meeting him. Actually, not really. Only innocent Steve looked so happy. He always had that cheeky face when they met. Makes Tony wanted to pinch him, kiss him, cuddle with him and kill him in the end. That sounds wrong, tho. "It's a good way to fix our friendship, Tony! We'll get along together again." Steve enthusiastically said when Tony asked why.

 

Yeah right. Tony rolled his eyes.

 

He gave Steve a fake smiled and they continued their dinner.

 

* * *

 

"Hey. Is there something wrong?"

 

Tony snapped from his thoughts and looked at the guy right in front of him. Rhodey. His paralysed best friend. _Fucking Sam! So glad he died._

 

"Why do you say so?" Tony asked as he moved his pawn one box ahead. They were playing chess right after Rhodey had done his therapy. "Your turn." Tony gestured down the board game. By now, Rhodey had ignored their game and looked at Tony with that concern eyes. Rhodey's lips were pressed which means he was on the stubborn mode.

 

"You are acting strange these days. I know you're hiding something. What is it?" Tony gave a shrug as an answer. "Tell me. You know you can just talk to me." Rhodey continued to be persistent and Tony knew he couldn't escape this conversation easily. Tony thought for a little while; should he tell Rhodey? Or should he not? Tony stared at his best friend before finally decided that he should tell the guy.

 

"Okay, here's the thing." Tony started, "you know about Sam and uh, Clint...?"

 

"Tony..." Rhodey sighed and rubbed his temple, "don't you dare to say _that."_

 

_What? Did Rhodey.. how come he knows? How--_

 

"It's not your fault okay?" Rhodey's face was hard. "Don't you dare to say that their deaths is your fault! Stop blamming yourself!"

 

"I... _what_ _?_ _"_ Tony was flustered.

 

"I know you. You'll blame yourself cause' you're not there to save them. Tell you what, it's not your fault." Rhodey shook his head and looked at Tony with his ' _you-have-to-believe-me'_ eyes.

 

"Okay..." Looks like Rhodey misunderstood him. Well then. Let's just keep it that way. After all innocence is bliss.

 

"Tones, where is Vision, by the way?" Rhodey asked again as he looked around, seeming expectant to see Vision.

 

"He's... um. He's with Wanda Maximoff." Tony said, tried not to sound hurt and betrayed.

 

"Wanda? That _witch_ ?" Rhodey furrowed in both confusion and anger. It was no secret that both didn't like Wanda. Rhodey knew about what happened during the Ultron incident. He almost went to kill Wanda but Tony stopped him at the right time. _(Tony was the only one who had the right to do that)_

 

This was why Tony loved his best friend so much. He cared and understood Tony.

 

 

_(but then Steve also 'understood and cared' and looked what happen now)_

 

 

"Why and how the hell did they get along again? Seriously Tony, no offense but your ex-A.I. is just so weird. After being betrayed, he still wanted to be with her again?" Rhodey rambled while Tony shrugged off the comment. He had gone through the time of _JARVIS isn't Vision_.

 

"So.. anyway. How's your therapy?" Tony smiled, wanting to drift away from the conversation. Rhodey nodded his head, "It's going well. Though sometimes I kinda hurt myself."

 

"What?!" Tony raised his eyebrows.

 

"Yeah well, I um, tried to walk without any handler and... I fell." Rhodey shrugged. Tony laughed and patted his back, "Idiot. You shouldn't try that. Must've have hurt, hmm?"

 

"A little. Once I fell pretty hard that my leg bleed. It really hurts but they injected me with something that numb my hurt. Turns out it was really worse that they had to sew the wounds." Rhodey winced a little as he remembered the scene.

 

"At least you're better now." Tony knew about the incident eventhough Rhodey never told him. The doctors informed him about it. They sat in awkward silence before finally Rhodey realised the chess game were still on. He took a daring risk and moved his king in front. "Your turn." Rhodey grinned. Tony nodded his head and moved a pawn. Actually Tony paid no more attention to the game. He was thinking about what Rhodey said.

 

_Injected me with something that numb--_

 

 

Well. That gave Tony a brilliant idea.

 

* * *

 

 Today was James Buchanan Barnes birthday. And surprise, surprise he got invited! How noble of Barnes.

 

Tony put on his casual but, of course charming attire. He practiced in front of the mirror how to smile genuinely and happily and how to talk with them and--

Well. Basically, _everything_.

 

Now, Tony _is_ a futurist so he did expect to get invited. Still, this doesn't mean that Tony and Barnes got along. He went to his lab and took a new shiny metal arm. Yup, a present for dearest James 'Bucky' Barnes. Dear god, he's just too kind.

 

Then he went out of his Tower, and there was his prince charming. He's not riding a horse like in those stories. He's riding a big motorcycle with a helm and leather jacket.

 

 

Wow, Steven Grant Rogers just had to be so _perfect_.

 

 

"Hey Tony!" Steve grinned happily. He hopped down from his motorcycle. "Yo, Steve. How're you?" Tony smiled as he made his way to Steve. "I'm fine. Come on." Steve pulled Tony to his motorcycle and off they go.

 

After 5 minutes of silence, Tony started speaking, "Just asking, but where are we going?" Tony actually had no idea where the party was held. All he got was a message from Steve saying he was going together with him.

 

"The usual ones, Avengers Mansion." Steve answered.

 

"Oh."

 

That was all he said. Tony didn't care about the birthday party, at least Steve was here right now and he was also here and the wind was great and the night sky was beautiful.

 

 

 

In times like these, Tony wanted to freeze the time.

 

 

* * *

 

"We're here."

"I know."

"Let's hope we're not late." Steve and Tony made their way to the Avengers Mansion. The Mansion was still the same as what Tony remembered. The ground floor was dark and empty. Which means his other _friends_ were in the second floor. Maybe.

 

They used the lift and Steve punched the third floor button. The lift door opened to reveal a very loud noise, several people, cakes and food everywhere.

 

"We're not late." Steve sighed in relief.

"Of course the party won't start before I come." Tony flashed him the infamous smirked.

 

Steve only rolled his eyes and chuckled.

 

"Hi everyone." Steve said to his friends. Everyone turned to looked at both of them. "Hi." Tony waved a little.

 

"Steve! About time you arrived." Bucky came along and patted Steve's back, "you too, Stark." Bucky nodded to him.

 

"Yeah, anyway happy birthday dude." Tony offered his hand and the soldier took it. "Thanks."

 

Tony sat on the sofa and looked around. Hmm. There were Natasha, Maximoff, Vision and whoa. Is that _Fury and Coulson_ ?

Yep. It's them. There were also came SHIELD agents here.

 

Coulson seemed to notice him and walked his way to Tony. "Evening, Stark." Formal greeting as always. "Heyaa Agent! And besides, it's night duh." Tony grinned, "Good to see ya here." It was a truth. Tony might not want to admit it loud but he kinda like the agent. Coulson is cool and fun. And he could _tolerate_ Tony like Pepper did.

 

Pepper. Hmm. She never call. He never call. Hmm. Maybe they should meet. Sometime.

 

"You okay?" Agent's voice snapped through Tony's thoughts. "Yeah. Sorta." Tony nodded his head. "After all the Civil War thing?" Agent continued to ask.

 

Tony didn't reply instead he brought his drink to his mouth without breaking eye contact. Which is kinda creepy.

 

"Alright." Coulson seemed to understand, "at least you're a bit better. And you're hanging with them. That's a good start." Tony hummed as an answer and Agent finally left him and talked with Wanda and Natasha.

 

Steve was talking with Barnes and Tony would lie if he said he _wasn't_   jealous at all. Speaking of Barnes...

 

"Hey, Barnes!" Tony called and joined the two soldiers. Steve wanted to give privacy, went to Vision and Fury. "What? What's wrong?" Barnes asked.

 

"Here." Tony opened his backpack, revealing the new metal arm, "happy birthday."

 

Barnes was beyond surprise. His mouth was gaped open, eyes widen and he was totally speechless.

 

"Wh.. wow. Whoa. I...." Barnes gasped and touched the metal arm, "is it for me?"

"Who else?"

"I.. thanks. Thank you Stark." Barnes took the metal arm slowly and stared at it lovingly.

 

"Hey, um," Tony started, "I don't mind putting it back at your arm, you know. I'm sorry that I cut your arm. I'm a mechanic, follow me." Tony smiled a bit. Barnes nodded, still surprised and followed Tony to his old lab.

 

 

* * *

 

Bucky wasn't bad at all, Tony decided. The guy was a bit hot-tempered but other than that, he was okay. And he was so protective to his friends.

Maybe Tony would kill him fast; with no pain.

 

Or if Bucky's luckier, Tony might not even kill him.

 

 

* * *

 

They went back to the party right after the arm was attached to Bucky's. Bucky walked around with a grin plestered at his face. Everyone was mobbing around him and Bucky told them that Tony was the one who gave it. They looked amazed and praised and thanked him. Around that time, everyone began to eat and drink the food provided.

 

The cake was wonderful and the atmosphere was great. Tony enjoyed being here. The party lasted for around 5 hours and it was now 12:32 a.m. Tony decided it was time to go home. Some people had been so drunk and slept around the corner.

 

Tony didn't bother to say goodbye to either Steve or Bucky as both were talking about wars with Agent Hill and Nick Fury. So Tony went straight to the elevator and pressed the ground floor button.

 

Tony was a man who didn't get surprised easily. But seeing a Natasha Romanoff right in front of the elevator _is_   big surprise. Tony let out a small (manly) squeak before he composed himself.

 

"Why, hello Agent Romanoff." Natasha didn't say anything in return. How rude. Tony walked past her and that's when she started to talk.

 

"I'm a bit suspicious you know, Stark."

 

Tony stopped dead. What does she mean? Does she know--

 

"Hmm? About what?"

 

Natasha turned on her heels and faced the genius. "About Clint's and Sam's death."

 

If Tony had a glass in his hand, he'd totally dropped it.

 

Natasha walked nearer, "It's a bit strange how everything were fine. Then you came along and two people died."

 

Silence came then. Tony stared at her. She stared back at him. But then her stare turned to a cold glare.

 

"Maybe you can fool Steve and the others but I know. I KNOW. I'll find the evidences and dragged you to the jail. I hope you rot there, asshole. You're lucky I'm not going to kill you." She threw him a dirty look.

 

And with that, the Black Widow left. Leaving Tony feeling surprise, anxious, panic and _anger_.

 

 

He must eliminate her. And fast.

 

* * *

 

Tony searched through Bruce Banner's lab in his Stark Tower. He threw everything and messed things up but he didn't care. All he care was the syringe. **Where is it?!**

 

After 3 hours of searching, he found it in Bruce's room toilet. It was behind the closet, well hidden. Bruce is _definitely_   a genius. Who'd thought of keeping this there?

 

Luckily the syringe had the transparent liquid in it. Tony sighed and smile happily at the discovery. Thank god, Bruce left his syringe here.

 

Now that he found it, the only thing left was the chance of killing that fuckng redhead agent.

 

* * *

 

_"Tony!"_

 

_"Mmm what?" Tony stretched his hands and looked at his best friend, Bruce Banner._

 

_"Look!" Bruce waved a syringe in front of Tony and he looked so happy._

 

_"What's that? The cure for the big guy? You know, I really like the Hulk so please don't---_

 

_"It's not." Bruce cut Tony's ramble. "It's not even ready yet."_

 

_"So?"_

 

_"Well, if you inject this to someone, it can numb your movement."_

 

_"What do you mean?"_

 

_"You inject 5 ml of this and that person won't be able to move for 30 minutes. But he/she can still feel everything around."_

 

_"Will it kill?"_

 

_"Nah. It's safe. It's actually meant for the Hulk. So if I uh, hulk out, you can inject me with this. The Hulk won't move till' I revert back to my normal self."_

 

_Tony whistled low. Then it's quite the same like that thing Obi--Stane used against him. The difference was only that Stane's one will kill the victim._

 

_"Have you tried it?"_

 

_"No."_

 

_Tony grinned as an idea popped out, "Let's go try this to Nicky."_

 

 

* * *

 

Actually, Tony didn't need to find the chance. A week later, Natasha invited him to talk at a certain place.

 

Tony, being a philanthropist gentleman, decided to buy 2 cups of iced coffee for them. No. Kidding. Of course there was a reason behind. Tony had secretly injected the syringe to the ice. Huh. In no way Natasha was going to know about that.

 

Tony waited in a cafe until Natasha's car came. She slid down the car window, "Come in." Tony went to the seat beside Natasha and off they went.

 

"You don't tell anyone about this right?" Natasha asked.

 

"Of course not. You?"

Judging by the silence, Tony knew Natasha didn't tell anyone. She was an agent and assassin after all. Trust no one was their first lesson.

 

Though it's 3 p.m., the sky was grey and soon after, the rain poured down heavily.

 

"Where are we going?"

 

Again Tony was being ignored. All he saw was trees, trees and trees around. Was he going to be killed here? About 1 hour later, they stopped right in front of a river.

 

This river was familiar for Tony. About 2 years ago, the Avengers went camping here as Steve's request. So Tony knew the way back. Fiuhhh. Tony checked both of their cups and noticed that the ice hadn't melt yet. Of course, he used a special ice that only started to melt right after someone drank it.

 

"Coffee?" Tony offered her the cup.

 

Natasha turned and stared at the coffee suspiciously. She took it and continued to stare at it. Tony raised his eyebrows and started to feel impatient. Finally, she brought it to her mouth and...

 

She snatched Tony's cup and switched it in a blink of an eye. Crap. But that's okay. He's a _futurist._ He did saw this coming.

 

She sipped her coffee slowly. Tony drank his fast. Here's a secret. Tony actually injected the syringe at both cups. The point is that you have to drink the coffee fast before the ice melt and the transparent liquid will dissolved in the coffee together.

 

In a few seconds, Tony finished his. Natasha wasn't suspicious cause' that's what Tony usually did. He always drinks his drink quickly.

 

"So?" Tony said after he gulped the last drop of coffee. The ice were still there; hadn't even melt yet.

 

"I've collected all the evidences, Stark. You can't run now." Natasha smirked.

 

"Yeah? Where is it?" Tony huffed. How did this got so complicated?

"I won't give you the real ones but here's the copy of it." Natasha gave him the papers with photos and statements in it.

 

The first one was about Sam. Tony skipped the part of him dying and jumped straight to the evidences and suspicions provided.

 

 

_Mr. Wilson's flight wing was upgraded by Mr. Stark on February 2nd, 2016 [See image 1.1]. As belief, Stark products were excellent and well-made which question us how did Mr. Wilson had such technical problem. Further information provide us that the product can be controlled from far distance. [See image 1.2] This raised up the suspicion to Mr. Stark as he was the one who designed and built it._

 

Well shit. Tony flipped to Clint's page.

 

_According to Ms. Romanoff suspicion, the now deceased Mr. Barton was also killed by Mr. Stark. [See image 2.1] From the arrow Mr. Barton last shot [See image 2.2], there was a small device [See image 2.3] attached to the arrow. It was suspected as a Stark product and the reason of why Mr. Barton died._

 

 

Okay. He was totally in trouble. She HAD TO BE GONE NOW. NOW.

 

 

"Any defense, Stark?" Natasha's voice was cold and she had finally finished her drink.

 

Tony threw the stack of paper to her and growled, "I wonder where the real ones is."

 

"It's in my room. In the Avengers Compound." Natasha answered truthfully, "but you need my key to get in there." Wow. She certainly liked to play with fire.

 

Tony nodded his head and smirked, "Alright. I admit. That was me."

 

Natasha's blank face was filled with surprised and confusion for a second before it's gone, "Surrender yourself to the authorities before it gets hard."

 

"You know, Clint is right. I am a futurist. I'm always 2 steps ahead of you."

 

"What--

 

That was when Natasha felt something strange. Her heart was beating way too loud and fast. Suddenly she can't move her leg.

 

"It's in the coffee right?" Natasha coughed and hold her chest tightly. "What is it? WHAT IS IT?!"

 

Tony grinned maniacly and showed her a syringe.

 

Now, she can't move her hand, her neck, her mouth and _everything_. She glared angrily and for once there was fear there.

 

"Relax. Let's find a good place, shall we?"

 

 

* * *

 

Tony drove the car with a smile. This was going well. He whistled a song, an old ones, _Let It Be_ by The Beatles. He didn't even know why. He just felt like it.

 

The ride was awfully silent except for his own voice. "Come on, Nat. Say something." Tony looked at the woman beside him. Natasha didn't say anything and only glared at him.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry. You can't talk. You can't even move a bit!" Tony laughed as if it was something funny.

 

His laugh sent a chill right through her spine. She never heard him laugh like this. But she had ever heard that kind of laugh. Once in an undercover mission, her target, a madman, laughed similarly like Tony now. And those eyes. It was so dark and hateful. She was going to die. She knew it. Natasha could only hope that the drug would worn off.

 

 

* * *

 

Tony stopped at an old warehouse. Yes. It was the warehouse where Howard first kill in front of him. Tony felt a strange nostalgia with this place.

 

"Move it!" Tony forced her out. Natasha cursed in her heart. Did the maniac forget that she _can't_   move?!

 

"For godsakes!" Tony shouted and pulled Natasha by her collar shirt, "what a pathetic lazybone."

 

Tony threw Natasha to the door and her nose was bleeding now. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!! It hurts!

 

"Sorry, I didn't see the door." Tony smirked. He opened the wooden door and kicked her in.

 

Now her butt hurts. Damn. How did Stark became so strong?! Tony then switched on the light. But, it was still dark.

 

Tony whistled happily and he walked to a nearby locker. He opened the locker and smiled cheekily like a kid on christmas day. The knives and guns were still there! There were also ropes and many other torturing weapons.

 

This will be fun.

 

Natasha saw what's inside the locker. Now. Now she was shaking in fear. The man there wasn't the Tony Stark she once knew. No. So who was that? Who the hell is that crazy man?

 

"Oh, Natashaaaaaa~~" Tony sing-songed and hopped happily to her. He pulled her hair so that she was looking at him in the eye. Natasha's face was carefully neutral. But not her eyes. Her eyes were dead cold with full anger.

 

Tony's smile dropped and was changed to an angry ones.

 

"Stop." Tony slapped her left cheek.

"Looking." Tony slapped her right cheek.

"At me." Tony pulled her hair tightly.

"LIKE THAT!!!" He sent a very strong punch to her face.

 

Natasha was thrown to the back. Blood started to dripped from her mouth. Her vision was also blur. Still she dared to look at Tony.

 

Tony took out a big needle and came to her slowly.

 

"You know, I don't forget things easily." He started. He pressed the needle to her leg and stabbed it really hard. Tony looked at the blood with a sick satisfaction.

 

Natasha's eyes widen at the sudden pain. It was overwhelming. She looked to her horror and saw the blood poured down.

 

"2010. When you became my PA?"

 

This time, Tony went to her hand.

 

"When you stabbed me with that needle in my neck?"

 

Next, he went to her stomach. Natasha's hand shaking now.

 

"When you **betray** me. Being a double-agent?"

 

Tony took a knife and slowly cut her index finger. Natasha let out a shaky breath. It hURTS. So fucking much.

 

"So.. I wanna say thank you." Tony smiled dreamily and at the next second, the smile turned to a horrible ones. He stabbed the small pocket knife to her bicep.

 

She was feeling more and more dizzy. The pain was too much. A good time to faint, she thought. She welcome the pain and darkness, slowly closing her eyes and--

 

 

**SPLASH!**

 

 

Cold water alert her and her eyes snapped open at the cold. Tony was standing in front of her with an unforgiving cold calculating eyes. He squad down and whispered darkly at her ear.

 

 

"Oh no. You don't get to escape this. It'll get better, trust me."

 

 

Tears were forming at her eyes and she didn't deny both the fear and pain.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 week till christmas!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> small late update

 

 

 

 

As the whip hit her skin it causes her to scream again

 

and again.

 

But it didn't stop him it only feeds the fire in his soul wit more fuel.

 

His eyes are clouded with desire. The desire to took the living daylight out of her.

 

It's what he wants after all...

  
  
It's what he needs to do.

 

"You're gonna be quiet or you'll never see the sun again.." he whispered to her ears.

 

He moved the whip along her body. Deciding if it was to soon to take her life now.

 

But hell does he care.

 

"Move." he urged. Hitting her in the back with the whip, making her whimpered. "Sit on the chair. Hands back!" he kicked her in the ass.

 

She move slowly, crawling to the chair.

 

Sometimes she wonders what her death will be like. She knows it wouldn't be an easy one. She knows that. But she never ever thought it will be like this, in the hands of someone she knew, she (kinda) trust.

 

Her hands grasp the corner of the chair pulling her limp body up. She sat. Took a deep breath. And put her hands back.

 

In the shadows she could see him walking towards the chair. Towards her. He circled the chair but never touching her.

 

But then she sees it. In his right hand he was holding a spiral knife. And she knows that this... whatever happens next would be excruciating.

 

He stood right next to the chair. She could hear her own raged breath. And it's not good because now he knows how she's scared. Terrified.

 

She heard him dropped the knife down. The clatter of it on the stone cold floor.

 

Her hands were yanked back. Tied by a rope that cut through her skin like a blade. She never thought a rope could cut your skin open. So she decided to be still and unmoving.

 

She knew he's going to kill her. What's the point of making a fight?

 

He dropped to his knees and picked the blade with his right hand. His left hand moves on the blade slightly feeling the cold metal.

 

"You know how much this would hurt?" He whispered and barely press the blade to he cheeks.

 

She bit her lips, shook her head a little so the blade wouldn't cut.

 

"Well you're about to know.." and he pressed it slightly but still causing the skin to tear and blood. The blood started to slip down her cheeks to her chin and down till the floor.

 

She barely scream. She couldn't. She didn't have the strength to.

 

"Shhhh what did i say about being quiet?" He said and press the blade a little harder before pulling out.

 

He sees how her body shake from the excruciating pain. The pain must travel through her cheeks to her whole body now.

 

Good. He thought. Good. Good.

She felt the pain through all her body. But she also felt numb at the same time.

 

"If you be quite I'll reward you." He said coldly. He drops the knife again to the floor.

 

Rewards with what? More pain of course.

 

From the corner of her eyes she could she he move to a small table in the corner of the room. His footsteps echoed. And it didn't help nor was it supposed to be helping.

 

He came back with a cleaver. A crazily big one. He bent down in front of her and sat on his crossed leg.

 

"Tell me.. how many have you killed with this..." he said his hands touching hers.

 

She shrugged one shoulder. How is she supposed to know. It's not like she count them.

 

"You don't know? What about teaching me on how to use it? Well for starters I don't know how." He said.

 

He picked another chopper and slid it against her fingers.

 

"You feel that?" He asked. "That little pressure can cause you to lose all your right hand fingers."

 

She nodded.

 

"Say it!!" He screamed. His voice boomed through out the room. She shuddered.

 

"Yes." She whispered out. Barely audible.

 

"Say you're sorry." The words came out of his lips. Cold and emotionless.

 

"I'm sorry." She sobbed out. "I'm sorry Tony."

 

"Who the fuck tells you to say my name?!" He shouted again.

She breathed in heavily, getting ready of the pain. The knife cuts. Not only her skin this time but everything.

 

She screamed in pain and agony. The cry of someone in terror, a dying warrior.

 

A second pass.

 

The next thing she knows she lost all her fingers. She scream and scream and scream until she felt like dying.

 

Black dots starts to fill the corner of her eyes and she's out.

 

For the moment at least.

 

  
\---

 

  
Cold water.

 

Splashed to her face a couple of hours later. She jolted awake.

 

"I let you rest." He said. "It's play time again."

 

No. no. She thought. She thought that she was dead. That this would end. But noooooo.

 

"Now what should we do? " he dragged his hands along her cheek the one that's not bleeding. Pet it and hit it.

 

The sound. It was so loud. so loud.

 

She sobbed.

 

"That face of yours. How if we give it another makeover." He smiled maniacally. "We'll make you look pretty."

 

He went. She don't care where he go.

 

He came back. Of course he will.  
With that spiral knife again.

 

He goes to the bleeding cheek. Press the knife to her cheek. She screams.

 

"I love that sound. Better than an AC//DC concert." He rasped. "The sound of someone's dying breath their screams their pleadings. Music to my ears."

 

He pulls the blade out. Only to press it back in again.

 

"I'll remember to use this again."

 

He pulls out the knife push it in a little above the fist wound. Then he stopped.

 

She could feel the taste of death on the tip of her tongue now.

 

She heard him sigh. What is going on? She thought.

 

He move to her other side.

 

1\. 2. 3. She counts. The blade didn't cut. She starts to somehow relax. Letting her guard down.

  
And in that moment--

  
\--he pushed the knife to her lower abdomen. Twisting it when it already all inside. Twisting it again and again. Pushing it. Until it goes through her back.

 

She lost her breath. But not dead. She cried. Shrieked. Muffled sounds went out of her mouth.

 

She wish. Oh did she wish it was just another nightmare. No. After all, they did say reality ruins your life.

 

And then she heard it. The clicks of gun. She took a deep breath and thought. This is it. This it the end.

 

But Tony was smart. Everyone knows that. A usual person would aim for the heart or the brain. But no, he aimed just right about where the knife is planted on her.

 

Trigger pulled. She scream.  
Another one just next to it. Another scream.

 

Natasha was covered in bloods. Strangely then, Tony stopped.

 

"Hey." Tony slapped her lightly with the gun.

 

Black dots were forming in her eyes and Natasha barely saw Tony. But she heard him.

 

"Where's the real document?" Tony asked. Ha. _It seems like he still remembers it_ , she thought.

 

Tony lower his body and looked her in the eyes. "I said, where is it?!"

 

Natasha tried to laugh but unfortunately it came out as an ugly jeer. Tony scowled confusely at her.

 

Then, she spat on him. Right to his face.

 

The reaction that came after was totally worth it. She'd never regret that.

 

She closed her eyes. A small empty smile plestered on her face.

 

  
"Fucking hell! You little--"

 

In the back of her mind, she thought of everything.

The _Red Room_   _training, escaping from Russia, meeting Clint and Phil and SHIELD, undercover missions. Budapest. Then the Avengers; Steve, Clint, Bruce, Thor--_

 

  
He aimed just right around the heart. Shoot. Perfect. Her eyes rolled back and slowly her body slumped. The life, drain out of her.

 

Tony didn't stop shooting even after she's dead.

 

He pulled her heart out. Dropped it to the ground. Stepping on it and shooting it.

 

He stopped for a moment. Looked at the whole scene with a sick of amazement. His head dropped and Tony giggled. He looked at the now death Natasha with amusement and shook his head.

 

Now he gotta wash his bloodied hand. Clean up all the evidence but let the body stay for someone to find. But he'll clean her whole body that not a single drop of blood will be seen. Isn't it fun?

 

Not that he care about his hands.

 

 

He likes it.

 

He enjoys it.

 

He loves it.

 

The blood.

 

The guns, screams, pleading.

 

They were so much better than sex.

 

He'll do it all over again.

 

And again.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I hadn't update any time early. It's just that my exams and finals are coming and I just realised that I seriously had not study anything yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Don't forget to vote and comment! :)


End file.
